The Forbidden Love of an Angel and The Hunter
by YukiCross17
Summary: Dean and Castiel have been friends for many years Castiel claims they have a more profound bond but when Dean confesses his love to Castiel they soon discover what will happen if they tell Sam worried if Sam gives a negative response they hide it will the pair end up telling Sam or will he find out for himself?.


Forbidden love of an angel and the hunter

Dean and Castiel have been friends for many years Castiel claims they have a more profound bond but when Dean confesses his love to Castiel they soon discover what will happen if they tell Sam worried if Sam gives a negative response they hide it will the pair end up telling Sam or will he find out for himself?.

Dean wakes up slowly from a dream he had feeling happy and warm inside seeing himself in a motel room it was small and dull but it was the best they could do as it was a last minute at such a late notice. Dean soon turns looking at Sam fully dressed 'Hey Dean sleep well'. Dean mumbles to himself as he sits up rubbing his eyes slowly 'yeah I did thanks Sam'. Sam smiles at this making sure he has all his things together in his gym bag 'we should get going soon try and find our next case'. Dean nods at this stretching his arms out then slowly gets dressed still slightly sleepy 'hey Sam give me a beer I'm still tired'. Sam goes to the small dirty kitchen opening the fridge grabbing a beer cold to the touch passing it to Dean as he gets his shirt on then taking it from Sam's grasp once Dean puts on his jacket he opens the bottle with his bare hands drinking it. Castiel soon appears out of nowhere to check up on how the pair are doing making Dean Smile 'Hey Cas'. Castiel nods once 'hello Dean'. Dean soon drinks the last of the beer in the bottle making sure every last drop it gone 'Cas we are gonna hit the road now you wanna come with us?'. Castiel looks back at Sam smiling slightly then looks back at Dean 'yes that would be most kind'.

They soon grab all the things they have brought with them leaving the room they slept in last night locking the door 'Hey Dean I'm just gonna give the lady our key you and Castiel can wait in the car'. Sam soon throws the car keys too Dean catching them the two soon head to the car while Sam hands the key in. Dean soon starts to car up once both of them have entered the car, Dean smiles as he plays his AC-DC CD banging the steering wheel to the beat of the song, Castiel smiles softly at this then Sam comes back getting into the car slowly 'Shall we get moving then'. Dean then drives off. After an hour Dean pulls up at a gas station and looks in the back at Sam and Castiel 'you need anything Sam?'. Sam places two fingers to his lips thinking if there's anything he wants 'oh yeah just a beer will be fine'. Dean nods and gets out the car slowly closing the door behind him as he walks into the Gas station but Sam notices Castiel eyeing up Dean making Sam smirk 'Hey Castiel you having fun checking out my brother'. Castiel's eyes widen a lot at this 'w-what no! I wasn't he is my friend I wouldn't do that'. Sam lets out a breathed laugh looking out the window 'yeah sure Castiel'. Shortly after this Dean returns carrying a white plastic bag then gets back into the car smiling happily to himself then handing Sam his beer 'Why the happy face Dean'. Dean looks to Sam then takes out a strawberry pie to show Sam then places it back in the plastic bag then taking out his beer slowly but this only concerns Sam as Dean opens it drinking it 'are you sure you should be drinking you are driving'. Dean looks back at Sam and sighs 'it's just one beer Sam I can handle it'. Sam sighs at this annoyingly 'well at least put the beer down so we don't get pulled over, Dean soon looks around trying to find some where to put it but he cannot find anywhere 'I can hold your beer for you Dean'. Dean smiles at this passing the beer to Castiel 'thanks Cas'. Castiel smiles and nods grasping the beer as Dean drives off once again while Castiel looks at the beer wondering what this drink could possibly do to get pulled over almost wondering what it tastes like slowly sipping it but makes Castiel cough and splutter because of how strong it is Sam notice's this and smirks 'Hey Dean Castiel is drinking your beer'. Deans eyes widen at this as he looks through his rear mirror seeing this 'I thought Angels didn't need to drink?'. Castiel looks up from the beer 'I was just interested that's all'.

Dean soon looks back on the road while Castiel continues to drink this strong tasting drink as the drive towards the next town goes on its night time; Dean then decides to pull up at another Motel looking back at Sam and Castiel but notices Castiel looks off as me mumbles to himself 'Cas did you drink my Beer?'. Castiel looks up at Dean slowly as his word are slurred 'no I only drank one bottle'. Sam smirks slightly only making Dean Sigh 'Sam helps him out the car he doesn't look well enough to even do that'. Sam soon gets out the car helping Castiel out as his body is limp and Castiel laughs to himself, Dean is soon out the car and gets the bags out from the boot of the car then locking the car as he closes the boot up as Dean walks ahead to get the key while Castiel stumbles around laughing making Sam frown and sigh after about twenty minutes of Castiel stumbling around mumbling and shouting they are soon in the motel room there in seeing Dean in the kitchen eating his Strawberry pie happily but then stands up quickly placing the silver spoon into the pie 'you took your time geez Cas you can barely stand I don't even think he can go away to heaven or wherever he goes'. Castiel chuckles to himself but soon collapses as he has passed out Dean quickly tries to pick up Castiel but cannot soon Sam steps in to help they both pick Castiel up placing him on the bed slowly then the two brother both decide to go to bed sleeping for the rest of the night.

The Next day the two brothers are soon up and awake getting to work on trying to find a new case but not finding anything out of the ordinary when Sam stumbles across a news story about a number of murders at the edge of town deep in the forest 'Hey Dean I found something'. Dean soon stands up glancing at the news story 'hmm the victims appear to look like they have been crushed or mutilated and they all take place in the forest'. Dean soon looks at all the places the murders have taken place within in the forest marking them on a map noticing it nearly makes a circle 'Hey Sam I know where the murder might take place'. Sam soon looks at the map and nods 'we go there tonight'. Dean nods at this seriously but then hears Castiel groan looking at Castiel Dean smiles 'you alright Cas?'. Castiel nods slowly holding his forehead 'yeah fine just a bit sore'. Dean soon walks over to Castiel placing his hand on Castiel's Shoulder then smiles 'don't worry you will be all right we found a story now we are gonna get ready and rest up for tonight'. Castiel Nods as the soon disappears knowing when Dean says this he means they want him to go after a few hours of gathering their weapons and lazing around they are ready to head off for the hunt they soon get into the car driving off to the location of where the murder may take place.

After a few minutes of driving they arrive at their destination the pair soon exit the care wielding pump action shot guns with mounted flashlights they go back to back looking around the eerily dark and foggy Forest looking for anything that may appear to be the Murderer but Dean soon hears a twig snap shining the flash light where he heard the noise when suddenly a leviathan runs at Dean with black veins running up its face and pure black eyes Dean yells as the leviathan grabs Dean as he accidently fires a round from his shot gun making Sam jump while the Leviathan squeezes Dean's throat strongly as blood pours out from where the leviathan grips his hands around Dean's neck while he gasps for air. Sam sees this and uses the butt of his gun hitting it into the leviathans head making him drop dean as he looks lifeless Sam panics but Castiel soon arrives killing the Leviathan almost instantly then Sam rushes to Dean kneeling down as he picks up Dean's lifeless body 'D-DEAN!'. Castiel frowns sadly 'I know where he is I will bring him back I promise but right now you need to get his body to the motel ok?'. Sam nods quickly then Castiel disappears into hell trying to find Dean's soul then Castiel goes pale seeing Dean suspended in the air with thick rusty hooks imbedded into his torso Castiel soon runs to Dean 'Dean!'. Castiel soon pulls Dean off the hooks quickly looking down at him then Dean wakes up slowly screaming loudly in pain Castiel's bottom lip trembles.

Castiel transports back to where Sam is as he is back at the motel as Castiel returns Dean's soul back to his body once he does this Dean is covered in blood bleeding out on the bed making Sam panic, Dean soon wakes up gasping loudly as Castiel heals all of Dean's wounds making Dean quieten down 'Sam Dean needs to rest now and I think it's best you both rest after this'. Sam nods as he soon undresses getting into his single bed slowly as he almost instantly falls asleep

Then Dean looks up at Castiel 'T-Thank you Cas but after such a horrifying experience I know I need to confess something just in case I don't come back'. Castiel nods slowly and sits beside Dean smiling softly as Dean Takes a deep breath bracing himself 'I…..I –I love you Cas'. Castiel's eyes widen shocked on what Dean has just said not thinking Dean would ever say that but makes him very happy and he cannot help but hug Dean tightly 'Dean I've waited for you to say that'. Dean smiles then turns his head to face Castiel as they soon go into a kiss while Dean pushes his tongue deeply into Castiel's mouth making Castiel moan through his nose as their tongues roll and rub against each other's almost fighting on who can dominate the other but Dean soon gives in as his Body heats up and feels weak as their kiss gets more intense making Dean get a boner Castiel feels this and pulls away as a thick string of drool follows making Dean smile 'mmmmm Cas you taste so sweet just like a child I love it'. Castiel smirks at this as he kneels above Dean making him Moan as Castiel soon rips off Dean's clothes smiling sexily making Dean moan more soon Castiel licks up Deans neck as his hands explore Dean's body then Castiel presses two fingers to Dean entrance 'mmmmm Dean I wanna fuck you right here'. Dean's eyes widen at this not knowing this side of Castiel before 'p-please Cas'. Castiel smirks as he undresses quickly then he drags his body down Dean's soon licking up the length of his penis making it Throb hard and Dean moan softly as Castiel rolls and licks his tongue around the head every so often pressing the tip of his tongue to the tip of his penis making Dean moan almost too loudly as pre-cum is already rolling down Dean's length as Castiel soon wraps his hand around his own length rubbing it hard and roughly making Castiel moan himself while he take more into his mouth sucking hard and fast the pair moan each other's names As Dean throbs hard in Castiel's mouth while Castiel feels pre-cum roll down his own length then Castiel pulls away smirking as he spreads Dean's legs out slowly placing Dean's legs on Castiel's shoulders as he suddenly thrusts into Dean hard and deep making Dean moan a lot as Sam soon wakes up half asleep to hear the bed creek and moan turning around slowly his eyes widen a lot seeing Castiel fucking Dean so shocked he closes his eyes quickly trying to go back to sleep while Dean wraps his arms around Castiel's neck while he moans as Castiel fucks him into the bed thrusting hard and roughly as Dean closes his eyes tightly gasping with a wide mouth as sweat drips down Dean's body. Castiel grunts and moans Dean's name as he thrusts even more deeper trying to get to Dean's sweet spot as sweat drips onto Dean while Dean moans Castiel's name 'C-Cas fuck yes! Harder! Nnghh'. Castiel soon thrusts as hard as the can soon able to slowly thrust in deeper suddenly hitting into Dean's sweet spot making him moan almost too loudly as Dean suddenly goes into a rough intense passionate kissing as Drool rolls down Dean's neck and their bodies slap together making them become slick with sweat but Dean has to break the kiss as the pleasure is too much but yet he wants more as Dean arches up sharply 'f-fuck Cas I'm gonna cum!'. Castiel smiles more as he sits Dean up as he slams his hips into Dean hard making Castiel's hips hurt but knows there's no turning back making Dean arch up even more as he moans Castiel's name louder 'I-I'm Cumming!'. Dean almost yells this as he arches upwards sharply while he cums hard as it sprays up his stomach and chest making him slouch and pant but Castiel continues to thrust almost too roughly and hard as Castiel grunts then he gasps as he moans Dean's name loudly as he cums deep inside Dean overfilling him as Castiel rides it out as cum runs down Dean's legs afterwards Castiel collapses on top of Dean soon pulling himself out from inside Dean making Dean moan more and shudder as Cum leaks out from Dean making him moan even more as Dean soon wraps his arms around Castiel as he almost instantly falls asleep making Castiel smile soon getting dressed pulling the Duvet over Dean then Disappears.

The follows morning Dean wakes up slowly feeling sore from last night but decides to get up and take a shower while Dean takes a shower Sam is awake and is quickly dressed sitting on the sofa in their small motel room with a coffee in his hand drinking it waiting for Dean to come out to tell him what he saw a few minutes later Dean exits the Bathroom dry and fully clothed then Sam glares at Dean 'I know what you were doing last night what the hell Dean Castiel was fucking you!'. Dean sighs as he leans against the wall 'look I'm sorry I was going to tell you that I'm dating Cas'. Sam's eyes widen then narrow 'what the hell Dean firstly I see you getting fucked by an angel now you're telling me you're dating him geez I had no clue you were Gay my own brother….. Gay'. Dean soon grows angry at this feeling Sam doesn't like that fact 'look Sam why are you so upset that I'm gay!'. Sam's eyes widen at this 'Dean I'm so sorry that's not what it looks like I'm just shocked come on lets hit the road'. The pair soon grab their gear and hit the road for another case to investigate as Sam cannot stop thinking about that Dean is dating Castiel and his own brother is gay.


End file.
